life sucks
by sesshyISmeb'tchIwish
Summary: yuyuinu crossover- Kag is in love with someone but was promised to Hojo and decides to do something about it. rated r for later chapters.
1. most wanted and arguing0o

Inu:hey fluffy are u still whipped by niome-sama?

Sess: you're the one who is calling her sama, no and don't call me fluffy or I'll castrate you

Me: is behind fluffy nadding to Puppy-chan

Inu: laughs

Fluffy: what's so funny looks behind

Me: acts innocent and looks at her book

Fluffy: u do know the book is upside down. HEY U CHANGED MY NAME AGAIN!

Me: ummmm flips book around and runs into another room

Fluffy follows her

Kag: anyway niome doesn't own inuyasha or yyh.

She would lay there for hours, thinking of him. It pained her that she couldn't have him, not because he was taken or that he didn't know she existed. She knew he did because they were friends. No, it was her fault she couldn't have him, okay more like her parents fault but she still blamed herself. She didn't know if he liked her and she wanted to keep it that way. Whether he liked her or no she looses. If he does like her like that then she can't have a relationship with him because she would just break his heart. Kagome had never had a boyfriend because she would never be able to get into a relationship that she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in. oh yeah and the other option is obvious, if he didn't like her she would have to go through the pain of rejection. So kagome kept her feelings a secret.

'Most girls are jealous of me but they shouldn't be.' She thought about all the girls who hated her because all the guys wanted to go out with her. She knew she was defiantly not the most beautiful girl in school but the fact that she wouldn't date anyone was a part of her appeal, you know that one saying you always want what you can't have. (A/N oh I know that one all too well --;) anywho there were to people who were extra persistent in getting her attention, Kouga and Hojo. See kagome never told anyone at school about her situation, well except her friends. 'I mean who in their right mind would tell anyone they're being forced to marry Hojo?' kagome stuck her tongue out at the thought. She giggled when she remembered that one valentines day, when she opened her locker all kinds of valentines were falling out and she kept finding stuffed animals on her desk. (which she kept because she loves fuzzy things). the thing with Hojo is one time when her parents were in a jam they hastily promised kagome to Hojo, since he had taken a fancy to her even at that young of an age. She was furious with her parent to this day…um night. Anywho she still loved them but it just was so urgh!

She had never liked Hojo and never would but he adored her like she was some fucking goddess. Kagome tried everything to get him to dislike her in hopes that he would break off the engagement because that was the only way out of this agreement. one time she even made out with a guy in front of him. He just yelled at her, saying that she was hisand the next time she did something like that he would sue her and her parents.

Sighing one more time she looked at her clock 12:30. Kagome had spent another whole night thinking about him and it was obvious she wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon. So, she got up and walked over to her computer, signing onto yahoo. She noticed only one person was on.

**Lonelyshikon: _do u ever get off?_**

**Fire&Ice: _of course, I have 2 go 2 that blasted school_**

**LS: _ok do u ever go 2 bed then?_**

**F&I: _sometimes, why r u up so late?_**

**LS: _couldn't sleep_**

**F&I: _thinking of Hojo again?_**

**LS: _among other things, do u really care though?_**

**F&I: _hn no, there's just nothing else to do _**

**LS: _ (sarcastically) so glad to be ur entertainment. Anywho im going to go get a midnight snake_**

**LS: _brb_**

Kagome rummaged through the fridge and grabbed things to make a sandwich. After she made her sandwich and put everything back she headed back upstairs. She sat back down at the computer and looked at the screen.

**F&I: _I never got what ur sn was suppose to mean._**

**LS: _ well I never understood urs either. So, u tell me and I'll tell u._**

**F&I:_ hn forget it._**

**LS: _ hiei y r u so secretive?_**

**F&I: _no reason, just who needs to know about me?_**

**LS:_ but what if someone wants to know about you?_**

**F&I: _no1 wants to so y does it matter?_**

**LS: _how do u know?_**

**F&I: _how do I know what?_**

**_LS: How do you know no1 wants to know about u?_**

**_F&I: If they wanted to they'd talk to me_**

"but aren't I talking to you now?" Kagome asked

**_LS: What if they're scared because ur so cold and distant?_**

**_F&I: Enough. Y does it matter to you anyway u have guys lined up to go out with you. You wouldn't know how it feels to have no one._**

**_LS: But I do_**

**_F&I: Nani?_**

**_LS: I do know how that feels you forgot that I can't go out with any of those guys and Hojo doesn't actually care about me. He just wants to own me._**

_**F&I: Then leave him, it isn't that hard**_

_**LS: U don't understand. Goodnight Hiei!**_

**Lonelyshikon has signed off at 1:45 am**

Kagome turned away from the computer and went to take a bath, hoping that it would make her feel better.

An hour later

She got out of the bubble bath and went into her room to change into her cloths for the day. She looked in closet for something to wear. As she shifted through her cloths her phone rang. ' who would be calling at 3 am?' checking her caller ID she found it was none other than Hojo, odd. Ignoring the call she went back to her closet and chose a skirt that was blue and black with 4 bondage straps. (A/N those r so much funn ) along with a strapless black shirt that said, "I'm bad and you love" in old English handwriting with the happy bunny under it. And a Marilyn Manson hoodie from the spooky kids era, that zipped up. When she finished getting dressed, she walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Kagome never made any for the rest of her family because they wouldn't get up for another hour and a half.

After she finished eating, she checked the time 4 am. She still had an hour left. So, she went upstairs to get her stuff ready to go. When she left she was listening to slipknot in her cd player.

with Hiei

**Lonelyshikon has signed off at 1:45am**

Hn, what did she mean I don't understand, what is there to understand? I mean what could possibly keep her from breaking off an arranged marriage if she doesn't like the guy? Hiei sighed and went to go get ready to go to that fucking school he was forced to go to.

at school, authors P.O.V.

Kagome stood at her locker looking at all the current presents.

"Hey Kagome what are those?"

"You know what they are Hojo. Now please go away, I don't have time to deal with you."

"Deal with me? You make it sound like im a burdern." Hojo said, acting surprised.

"You are one." She said as she grabbed a book and shut her locker. Kagome turned and wlked away, leaving a fuming Hojo.

Hiei saw Kagome walk away from Hojo and judging from the look on his face she was in for it later but probably didn't care. 'So why do I?' Hiei went to the outside cafeteria garden thing, since there was no way someone was getting him into some boring history class. The teacher was scared of him so he was just getting an A by not going. Hiei jumped into his favorite tree like he always did, relaxing.

with Kagome

Kagome sat, staring out the window, thinkg of a certain someone. She hadn't noticed the teacher trying to get her attention. That is until he slammed a book on Kagome's desk, bringing her out of her musings.

"Ms.Higurashi go join Hiei if your not going to pay attention!" Kagome blushed as she packed up her things.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's alright, just go." Kagome walked out of the classroom and went to the cafeteria to get some water. When she went to pay for the water the cafeteria lady, Kaeda, started a conversation.

"Kagome what are you doing out of class?"

"The teacher thought I needed some time to think and sent me out. So, I thought I'd get some water and some fresh air."

"Alright child go relax." Keada said with a caring voice.

Kagome walked outside and sat under a tree. She closed her eyes about to fall asleep. Hiei jumped down out of his tree and walked over to her.

"What are you doing out of class:

"Why bother asking you don't care anyway." Kagome looked up at him while pretending to be bored. Hiei stared down at her for a minute before turning.

"Whatever, just thought I'd make small talk."

"Again, why? You never have nor wanted to before!"

"I never said I wanted to, I was just bored."

"Whatever."

Kagome closed her eyes again, thinking. While Hiei jumped back into his tree.

Me: I'm gonna leave it here and to make you huys anxios the next chapter start with Hiei's p.o.v. and stays in it for awhile.

Hiei: reads next chapter women this isn't even finished and the beginning sucks I hate it

Me: mothing blah blah blah hiei don't you dare give anything away, it isn't finished cuz I had writers block but I do need to ask DV's opinion about something

Hiei: grumbles IN THE NEXT CHAPT…..

Me: ties and gags Hiei

Sess: your in a considerably good mood for someone who is going back to school in less than a month

Me: yeah im actually kinda excited about that

Everyone: --;

Inu: you really do need to be in a strait jacket

Me:geez at least let me explain

Kag: umm ok

Me: well I wanna see my friends

Sess: oh I see anyway I'll make sure she finishes chapter 2 soon

Me: review PLEASEE! nn


	2. The bet

Me: Ah Gomen! I got really distracted with school! But I'm happy to be starting this story up again. I will also be updating my other story soon hopefully!

Sess: that doesn't sound very definite.

Me: oh be quiet I can't guarantee that it'll get done this week because I have a lot of homework. Besides weren't you the one who was supposed to make sure I updated soon?

Sess: ummm…

Inu: laughs

Me: anyway I don't own any of the Inu gang or the YYH gang. I'm happy to say I have a lot of the story written just not typed.

(…) action

… Hiei Telepathically

… Yoko Telepathically

'…' Kurama Telepathically

'…' Thinking

Hiei's P.O.V.

Hiei looked down at Kagome, admiring her from a far.

'Damn her. I don't want to be another one of those dumb asses though, the ones that only want her because she's taken.' He would never admit it but some of those gifts were from him.

Hiei glared at her despite that he knew it wasn't her fault. She couldn't control her parents or that Hojo guy. Still she probably didn't like him anyway.

'I mean who would? I'm short, I don't talk, I avoid everyone, I'm arrogant, and not to mention mean.'(A/N I absolutely love Hiei and I love cocky arrogant guys! I guess i'm weird.)

Hiei stopped himself mid thought. Why on earth was he, HIEI, putting himself down over some female?

"Hiei!" a cold voice came from below. He looked down to see Sesshomaru. He leapt down out of the tree and landed gracefully with his arms crossed. He and Sesshomaru left campus everyday. Sometimes Sess would bring Kags along because he was like an older brother to her.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who was sleeping. He knelt beside her and gently shooke her awake. Hiei saw Kag open her eyes from his place behind sass.

"you want to come imouto?"

"um, yeah, sound like fun." Sess helped her up as she said that. Kag grabbed her water and turned to follow me and Sess.

We walked towards Sesshomaru car and I tried not to think about the girl behind me. So, To take my mind off of her I decided to talk to the fox.(A/N no not Shippo, Yoko of course!)

Fox what are you doing right now?

'(Sigh) trying to pay attention to my math teacher, why?'

Am I interrupting?

'No, I just don't want to get in trouble for sleeping'

Hn, sounds normal

'Shouldn't you be wi-'

"Oh Sesshy-Chan I forgot I'm supposed to hang out with Sango, can we bring her too?"

Kag interrupted Hiei's conversation with Yoko.

'Damn and I had just taken my mind off of her! We're so close to the car too!'

What was that fox?

'I said aren't you supposed to be with Sesshomaru right now?'

I am…and Kagome. She wan-

"Of course but only her, I'll have no more room in my car."

"Thanks Onii-san!"

'Hiei?'

Sorry, she just convinced Sesshomaru to bring Sango.

Two very hot females in the same car with you! How will you handle it Hiei?

Shut up Yoko! I'm not a horn dog like you.

sure, I'll bet anything you're going crazy around Kagome! Hell I'm surprised you haven't at leased kissed her yet, you always did try to get things people said were impossible to get.

Not try, did! I did get those things even if I didn't particularly want them.

'Ah the good old days. It was always fun watching you work your "miracles"'

But I bet you couldn't get Kagome.

you're on!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Alright that's it for this chapter!

Inu: Happy Valentines Day everyone!

(Niome seethes in the back)

Inu: what's your problem didn't get any valentines? I thought you had a boy friend!

Me: (glares at Inu)

Hiei: (whispers in Inu's ear)

Inu:ouch! What a dick

Me: any who R&R I hope you enjoy I'll try and be more consistent!


End file.
